Age of Darkness
by Devyn Cook
Summary: This is a custom story written by myself, Devyn Cook, which is a story of the battle between good and evil. There are two brothers, each given a crystal to control the light and dark in this world, but when the Dark Brother kills his twin, what will happen when darkness takes over the world? Read and find out!


Many centuries ago, in a land known as Corodof, two baby boys were brought into this world. One was to be the keeper of light while the other contained the evil wiles of the dark. Two crystals were made that day to hold the power that the boys would one day possess. A white crystal was given to the first son that would control light. A black crystal was bestowed on the second which would contain the darkness. Many years later when the boys grew into men, the son obtaining the darkness felt he could over throw the light of his brother. The dark son laid out a plan to murder his brother! Then, while the son of light was sleeping, the son of dark snuck into his room and killed him. At that instant, all light died out and darkness was released into the world devouring every assure no-one would obtain the power to bring back the light, the son of darkness had the crystal hidden in the dark caves of Nardosha. There the crystal remains until one worthy enough to maintain the power rediscovers it…

* * *

Hiendof, the main character in our story, was running frantically through the thick woods. He had been caught stealing food from the dark kings royal kitchen and now the royal guards were after him.

He turned his head looking over his shoulder behind him, although he could not see the soldiers, he knew they were not far behind him.

He turned his head forward again but was too late to see the giant tree root that stuck out of the ground. His feet hit the root with great force causing him to collapse.

The impact with the rough ground knocked the breathe right out of him. He rubbed his head with one hand as he pushed himself up with the other, but he was too late.

"Don't move!" A man said in a dark voice.

Hiendof seized all movement at once. Fear sent a tingle up his spine.

The dark man wore a set of armor made from steel. The armor was half an inch thick for extra protection. The sword the man held in his hand was very large, larger then any sword Hiendof had ever seen before.

Hiendof slowly raised his hands in surrender. He had no weapon to fight these great warriors with!

"Stand up!" The man said in the same dark and deep voice. By now, the others had caught up and had Hiendof surrounded.

Hiendof stood to his feet slowly as he placed his hands on the back on his head. He had hidden his satchel containing all the food in his boots, half in his right boot and half in his left boot.

Two men walked up behind him grasping him by his arms as they slapped iron hand cuffs around his wrists.

"Mr. Hiendof, you have been sentenced to death by Lord Zideth!" The dark knight said firmly as he placed his sword back in it's scabbard.

Hiendof groaned. This wasn't his first time to be sentenced to death by Lord Zideth. He was very clever and always seemed to escape the night before his death.

"And this time, Mr. Hiendof, you will not escape!' The dark knight said from under his helmet.

The dark knight was never seen with out his helmet on, nor was his name ever mentioned. Some say that when he was a child his parents left a candle lit over night and as they slept the candle was knocked over causing the house to go up in flames. The dark knight was unable to escape and his face was badly burnt.

Hiendof was not as fearful of the dark knight unlike when he was a young boy. He had had many face to face encounters with him and he slowly became less and less afraid of his darkness.

The men began to tug at his chains as they started walking back to the temple of Lord Zideth.

* * *

Lord Zideth sat on his royal throne. He leaning on his right elbow as he cradled his face with his right hand.

The throne room was a very large and open room. The floor was made from white and black marble while the roof was made of gold. On either side of the room were pillars of stone which stood very tall to support the room. To the right of the throne was table like piece of furniture which held a various amount of fruits for Lord Zideth. To the left sat another furniture piece that held a bowl of water.

The dark knight along with ten other men lined up behind him, 5 on each side, marched in fiercely with Hiendof enclosed between them.

Lord Zideth laughed when Hiendof came into view. He was in disbelief that he would try to steal from the royal palace again.

"Are you a dog? Why hast thou stolen from me yet again?" Lord Zideth asked taking a bite from an apple as he propped his elbows on his knees.

"No, my lord, I am not a dog, I am very well human!" Hiendof said in a joking manner.

Lord Zideth scrunched his nose and narrowed his brows at Hiendof's comment. Standing, he threw the apple on the floor and slowly began making his way to where Hiendof stood.

Hiendof stood patently waiting to come face to face with Zideth, but when Zideth was finally only inches away from him, he softly said.

"It's about time you got here!" Hiendof said with a side smile.

"I have put up with your smart remarks before, but I shan't put up with them again!" Zideth said intimidatingly.

Hiendof leaned in closer before speaking.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Hiendof said sounding as if he were drunk.

Lord Zideth backed out of Hiendof's face. He smiled before he spoke and crossed his arms as he took a few steps back.

"Why, Mr. Hiendof, you should know!" He said as he walked back to his throne. He swooped his hand down quickly reaching for another apple that sat in his silver platter. Taking the first bite he began to walk back to Hiendof,"I intend on killing you!"

Hiendof laughed uncontrollably,"I have escaped your prison many times before, Zideth! What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because," He said before taking another bite of his apple,"We aren't waiting over night to end your life! Captain, take him away!"

A soldier from behind Hiendof walked up behind him taking hold of his chains.

"We shall have the execution immediately!" Lord Zideth said as he raised his apple back up to his mouth to take another bite.

"You won't be able to kill me!" Hiendof shouted as the soldiers dragged him out of the room,"Do you hear me!?"

Lord Zideth laughed happily as he, yet again, took another bite from his freshly picked apple.

The soldiers dragged him outside to the court yard. There, only a single gallow sat with Hiendof's name on it.

Hiendof watched wide-eyed as the gallow came closer and closer. He swallowed a big gulp in his throat and began to say a silent prayer to himself.

The soldiers pulled him up the steps to the rope. The rope had already been tied but was not fit to his head.

Hiendof stood honorably as they encased the hole in the rope to fit around his round head. He feared today would be his last time on this horrible world, but wether to feel good or bad, he knew not.

Lord Zideth stood watching out the window of his palace. He was finally going to kill his long time enemy.

The rope was pulled tight around his neck making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Sir Hiendof!" The dark knight began,"You have been sentenced to death by Lord Zideth! Have you any last words to say?"

The Dark Knight paused waiting for Hiendof to shout out something ridiculous, but when nothing was said, he decided to continue.

"Very well, ready!" the Dark Knight shouted as he put a hand in the air ready to give the command," And….GO!"

The man behind the gallow pulled the lever causing the floor to fall out from under Hiendof, but before he could reach the point of no return, an arrow was shot with such accuracy that it was able to sever the rope. Hiendof was free, and he knew the one person who could make a shot like that.

"Jacob!" Hiendof shouted looking around for the man who saved his life.

"Hiendof, run!" Jacob shouted take a step out of the bushes as he slid another arrow into his bow.

Hiendof jumped to his feet. Two men ran towards him quickly as they puled out their swords. The two swung in hopes to cut of Hiendof's head, but when Hiendof ducked, the only heads they had cut off were their own.

Hiendof quickly grasped one of the swords which were now laying on the ground and began fighting his was over to Jacob.

"I'm running low on arrows, Hien, it would be much appreciated if you could pick up the pace!" Jacob shouted as he took out another one of Lord Zideth's soldiers.

The Dark Knight growled under his helmet. He reached to his side and pulled out a sword so long, it stood to the shoulders of a rather tall man. The Dark Knight slowly began to walk towards the archer.

Jacob saw the Dark Knight coming and quickly took aim on his very big chest. He released his arrow, sending it dead into the Dark Knights chest, but the arrow only ricocheted off. He drew back another arrow and released it the same as he had the other, but the same results came from his second shot.

"Hien, hurry, this guys not going down to easily!" Jacob shouted over his shoulder to Hiendof.

Hiendof was only a few feet away from Jacob now. He clashed swords with the man separating the two. He began swinging his sword in a circular motion, causing the soldier to loose grip on his handle. The mans sword went flying into the air and Hiendof's opportunity had just been made clear to him. He shoved his sword forward thrusting it straight into the mans chest.

"Hien, hurry!" Jacob shouted as he jumped onto the saddle of a creature Hiendof could not yet see.

Hiendof darted into the bushes and was suddenly met by something soft. A pegasus! Jacob had brought a pegasus.

"Jacob, where did you get this!?" Hiendof asked in disbelief.

"No time to explain, just get on!" Jacob said holding out his hand.

Hiendof smiled and took hold of Jacobs hand which pulled him up onto the pegasus. Jacob kicked the pegasus' side telling him it was time to go.

The pegasus quickly shot into the air, but the before flying off to safety, there was something Hiendof wished to say.

"Tell Lord Zideth I hope to see him again soon!" Hiendof shouted laughing as the pegasus took off into the wind.

The Dark Knight growled once more from under his helmet,"I will kill thee, Mr. Hiendof!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I will post chapter 2 eventually! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
